


I know that you and I (we got better things to do)

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Costumes, Crossdressing, Frottage, Inspired by a Music Video, Just the Tip, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny's family goes all out with a costume party every New Year's Eve. This is Rafael's first time attending, and he's not entirely sure about it until he sees what Sonny wants them to wear.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	I know that you and I (we got better things to do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> This began as a tiny germ back in August when Nads left a comment on a fic that made me think of Rafael dressed as Meat Loaf, who had a pretty distinctive uniform when he performed. I tucked it away to maybe bring out in October for a Halloween story, but it didn't quite fit anything that month and so I decided to save it for a New Year's costume party.
> 
> THEN I learned that one of my dear friends in Barisi has a birthday just before New Year's AND I happen to know she is a fan of Sonny dressed as Cher (if you haven't read her story Let's Play Dress-Up, go do that now. I'll wait.) and I knew it was a sign that it was time for this story to come out and play.
> 
> Story title and costumes are all property of the song Dead Ringer for Love, which is an absolute banger of a duet and I highly recommend the music video for it's truly iconic fashion.
> 
> Chey, you've been so welcoming and lovely and I am so grateful to call you a friend! Happy birthday!!

“Oh, hey counsellor, I didn’t see you there.”

Barba tucks his phone into his jacket pocket and shakes the detective’s offered hand. “Not a counsellor anymore, Rollins. That’s all Carisi, now. Dare I ask what kind of mood you’ve left him in?”

She waggles her hand. “He’s not thrilled with our progress, but he gets it. I don’t think you’ll get your head bitten off if you go in. Big plans tonight?”

“Shopping, apparently.” He shrugs. “I’ve been invited to his family’s annual New Year’s celebration and according to Sonny, we need very specific outfits.”

The blonde’s eyes widen. “Oh my god, you’re going to the Carisi’s New Year’s party?”

Barba frowns at her. “Yes, why? Why are you gawking like that?”

“I went with him last year, and the year before that.” She shakes her head. “They take their costume themes very seriously. I’m just amazed Sonny managed to convince you to participate.”

“What do you mean, costume themes? Rollins, hey, get back here! Rollins, what do you mean, costume themes?!”

She backs away, miming receiving a phone call, and waves apologetically. He huffs and waves her off.

He glares up at the office building. Sonny definitely had not said anything about costumes when he'd said it just wouldn't be New Year's if they weren't together for the countdown and would he please consider coming out to Staten Island for the Carisi's party, because he knew how much they loved an excuse for a celebration, and besides how could they ring in the new year properly without a kiss at midnight?

* * *

“Oh hey, babe! You should have come inside to wait, I’da hurried if I knew you were outside in the cold.”

Sonny greets Rafael with a warm kiss and he leans up into it gratefully.

“Mm, it’s fine,” he smiles, “I know you’ll warm me up soon enough.”

Quite literally, it turns out, as Sonny pulls a second scarf from around his neck and winds it around Rafael’s, tucking it neatly into the open collar of his coat. He punctuates it with a kiss on the tip of Rafael’s nose, and Rafael rolls his eyes fondly.

They’ve not yet been dating a year, having reconnected when Barba wound up getting called back to court to deal with a former case of his. He’s teaching now, and much happier for it, but when Liv and Fin had presented him with new evidence possibly exonerating a man he’d put away, he couldn’t sit back and let someone else fix his damage.

Long days and nights at the courthouse had led to a renewed friendship with Carisi, which had led to shared dinners, and shared beds, and eventually a shared admission of feelings.

Their first shared holiday had been Easter, an easy enough hurdle when their families had such different traditions, and each subsequent holiday since has been equally surprisingly easy as well. The only ones left for them to experience together are New Year’s and Valentine’s Day, and Rafael is already thinking about the box tucked away in his sock drawer, the key to his heart and his home that he is planning to present to Sonny in February when he asks him to move in.

All he has to do now is apparently get through a themed costume party.

“I ran into Rollins while I was waiting for you,” he says casually. “I mentioned we were going shopping for outfits for your mother’s party.”

Sonny’s hand twitches in his. “Oh?” He says, his voice oddly high-pitched and questioning.

“Yes, she said something quite interesting actually, about how she was surprised you’d managed to convince me to participate.”

“She said that, huh?” Sonny gulps. “So, here’s the thing.”

They stop at a street corner and Rafael turns to look the other man in the eye.

“Were you going to tell me it was a costume party before we actually got to wherever it is we’re going to find our outfits, or did you hope I'd just figure it out and play along?”

Sonny’s eyebrows meet as his brow furrows into a hangdog expression, and his eyes go big and pleading like a penitent schoolboy.

“I’m sorry I tricked you, Rafi. It's just, after Halloween, I know how you feel about costumes and I knew you’d say no if I asked outright so I thought maybe if you saw the outfits first, maybe you’d see it’s not so bad.”

Halloween had been a near disaster when Sonny had just assumed Rafael would be all too happy to help him take Liv and Amanda's kids trick-or-treating so they could work. He'd gone along with it only because of the three pouting faces down at knee-height, and not because of the one pouting face by his side, but it'd been a tense night and he'd refused to wear a costume, telling anyone who asked that he was dressed as a put-upon spouse.

Sonny hadn't found it very funny, although a few other fathers they'd met on their walking had laughed.

Sonny is pouting at him again now, and it’s nearly impossible to stay mad in the face of such sweet apologies, although Rafael knows he will absolutely be using this in the future, the next time Sonny slides onto his lap and bashfully asks to be spanked.

“Fine,” he sighs. “Will you at least tell me what the theme is, or do I have to discover that at the last minute as well?”

Sonny’s whole face brightens up. “You’re gonna love it, I promise! It’s 70’s rock ‘n roll! So that’s fun, right? I already have one idea but if you have a favourite…” His voice trails off as Rafael’s face remains impassive.

When they get to the vintage clothing shop, Sonny is still quiet, and Rafael knows he ought to just put a smile on his face and go along for the ride, but the thought of polyester disco suits is almost too much to bear.

Still, he has promised to make an effort. He admittedly doesn’t remember much about the rock ‘n roll of his earliest years, his parents had almost exclusively played Cuban music and baseball games on the radio. He knows the big names, Queen and Led Zeppelin and Elton John. A lot of flamboyance and platform boots.

Sonny has already disappeared into the racks and he starts looking around himself, hoping something might spark an idea that is at least somewhat palatable. He’s skimming through a selection of ruffled dress shirts when Sonny reappears, holding a bundle of black cloth.

He’s also chewing his lip nervously, something he does when he’s already sure whatever he has to say won’t go well.

You promised to make an effort, Rafael reminds himself.

“Is that part of your idea?” He asks, nodding at the bundle.

Sonny nods, looking at Rafael from beneath his eyelashes. “I got the idea from a music video I saw on a 70’s playlist on YouTube, I thought it’d be a kind of fun couples costume.”

“Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?” Rafael looks curiously at him. Sonny’s clutching the clothing tightly to himself and Rafael can’t even make out what kind of fabric it is.

“I’m gonna go change into it so you can see,” Sonny says. He points to the ruffled shirts. “You’ll need a white one of those, and then black flares and a black vest.”

It sounds basic enough, and moderate, compared to some of the sequined and rhinestone-embellished options he’s seen so far. He’s not sure how he feels about ruffles but if it’s the worst thing Sonny wants to put him in, he’ll manage.

He digs out a shirt in his size and then moves down to the suits. He’s tempted to ask if he can’t just wear one of his own, but he doesn’t own any trousers with flared bottoms.

There’s a shuffling sound behind him but before he can turn, Sonny calls out.

“Close your eyes, okay?” He sounds inordinately nervous and Rafael wonders what he’s so worried about.

He plays along though, closing his eyes before turning around.

“Okay, you can look now.”

He opens his eyes and blinks at the man standing in front of him. It takes a few seconds for his brain to register what his eyes are seeing, and then another few seconds for his brain to remember that breathing is a thing he needs to do.

Sonny is standing awkwardly, his hands dangling at his sides like he’s not sure where to put them. Rafael doesn’t even know where to start, his eyes darting over the entire picture before slowing down to take in every detail.

He’s wearing black patent pumps that add an inch or so to his height, and the way he’s posed makes it clear he’s not used to the position the shoes push his feet and calves into. His legs are encased in sheer black pantyhose, and Rafael’s eyes travel up, up, up the miles of exposed leg to mid-thigh.

Sonny is wearing a leather miniskirt, slits open on each side to show even more thigh. His flat chest is wrapped in a snug black bustier and the outfit is completed with a leather jacket embellished with rhinestones and chains.

Rafael’s eyes finally drag up from the outfit to Sonny’s face. His cheeks are pink, his mouth is red and bitten, and Rafael clenches the shirt in his hand so he doesn’t drop it in favour of dragging Sonny into the nearest fitting room and getting on his knees.

He realizes he’s been silent too long when Sonny’s eyes droop and he sucks his lip back between his teeth.

“It’s okay,” Sonny mumbles, “it was a stupid idea.”

“No!” Rafael nearly shouts, and he lowers his voice but keeps his tone insistent. “No, Sonny, it wasn’t. Are you kidding, you look...fuck, you look so good right now.”

The pink of Sonny’s cheeks flushes darker and he squirms a bit. “You’re not just saying that?”

If they weren’t in public, Rafael would press himself against Sonny and let him feel just how good he thinks he looks but as it is he just levels an unimpressed look at his boyfriend. “Have you ever known me to say something I don’t mean?”

The smile he gets in return is small, but bright enough to reach his eyes.

“The shoes might take a bit of practice,” Sonny says with a laugh as he clomps towards Rafael. “But I gotta say, everything else is surprisingly comfortable. I wasn’t sure about the tights, but they feel really nice.”

He rubs his fingers against the nylon, creating a soft whishing sound that sounds like a sigh. Rafael puts his hand out, letting his own fingers drag up Sonny’s thigh. It does feel nice, and his hand floats further up, toying with the slit in the skirt.

“Raf, no!” Sonny hisses, looking around. “I haven’t paid for this stuff yet.”

He steps back and Rafael smirks.

“Come on, help me find these damn flares so we can get out of here and I can jerk you off in the back of an Uber.”

* * *

They don’t have a chance to spend much real time together again before the night of the party, and Rafael has agreed to meet Sonny at the precinct, where he is making a brief appearance to wish his former coworkers a happy new year.

He gets there first, and Olivia’s face blanches when he takes his coat off and she sees his entire outfit.

“Oh my god it’s like my high school prom all over again,” she grimaces. “Do me a favour, don’t get drunk on boxed wine and throw up on your date.”

Rafael laughs at her expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behaviour. At least we’ll be at his parent’s house, so I can make sure I have him home by curfew.” He waggles his eyebrows and she rolls her eyes, but grins.

Rollins's face turns an interesting shade of pink when she sees Barba’s costume. The flared pants are snug across his ass and thighs and the jacket is cut high enough that there’s no hiding the tight fit around his groin.

“That’s uh, wow.” Rollins says. “There’s a lot of meat to that loaf, Barba.”

There’s a long low whistle from Fin’s desk, and Rafael turns around to see everyone staring in amazement as Sonny lopes into the room. He’s clearly been practicing with the heels, and his gait is less gawky and more confident than it had been in the store.

He’s also added components to the outfit, wearing dangling earrings that must be clip-ons, unless he’s found the time to get his ears pierced in the past three days. His hair is darker too, dyed black and teased up into curls.

“Wow.” Olivia states in her laconic manner. “Looking good, Sonny.”

He strikes a pose with a grin. “Thanks, Liv. Raf, you good to go?”

Rafael nods dumbly, his brain doing that thing again where he briefly forgets that he needs to breathe if he doesn’t want to pass out. The heels are doing incredible things to Sonny’s already perky ass and the black hair emphasises the creamy pinkness of Sonny’s skin and makes his blue eyes pop even more. He looks like the kind of wet dream teenage Rafael would have woken up still hard from.

They say their goodbyes and go downstairs to Sonny’s car. They are staying overnight at the Carisi’s, and Rafael chucks his overnight bag in the backseat before sliding into the front and looking sidelong at Sonny.

“The hair’s a surprise,” he says.

“Yeah,” Sonny’s voice is distracted as he focuses on pulling into traffic. “I know you said no wigs, but I found this temporary stuff at the pharmacy and I thought it’d pull everything together. I mean, Cher’s hair is pretty signature, y’know?”

“I like it,” Rafael admits. “It highlights your colouring very well.”

Sonny’s colouring deepens as he blushes.

* * *

The party is in full swing when they arrive at the Carisi’s, and Bella shrieks with delight when they walk in. She is also dressed as Cher, wearing a maxi halter dress with her hair straightened and parted down the middle.

“Oh my god, Sonny!” She laughs as she circles her older brother. “Is this why you were askin’ me for tips on wearing lady’s clothing? I thought it was a sex thing.”

“Bells!” Sonny sounds scandalized. “Why would I ask my _sister_ if I needed help with a sex thing?”

“Hey Sonny! Mr. Barba, you’re looking sharp!” Tommy is wearing a leisure suit that matches the pattern of Bella’s dress.

“Tommy, I told ya, we can call him Rafael now!” Bella swats her husband playfully. “Come on, you guys need drinks. God, wait til ma sees you, she’s gonna want so many pictures.”

Ma Carisi does indeed want many pictures, and eventually Rafael’s face hurts from the constant smiling he’s being asked to do. After a couple of hours of mingling and chatting with Sonny’s family and neighbours, he needs a break, and he makes his way upstairs to Sonny’s old bedroom.

There are still signs of a younger Sonny, ribbons from track meets and posters of Tiffani Thiessen and Keanu Reeves hanging on the walls. There is a low bookcase with novels from various levels of high school English class and stacks of comic books.

The door creaks open behind him and he turns to see Sonny grinning at him, eyes bright and just a little dilated from tipsiness. He’s barefoot and his jacket is gone, leaving his arms bare in the thin straps of the bustier.

“There you are,” he says huskily. He closes the door behind him and leans against it, running his hand down the lace front of his top. He bends one leg, propping his foot up on the door so the slits of the skirt widen and show his thighs.

Rafael’s throat is dry as he looks at Sonny feeling himself up. With the lack of anything to hold them up, the cups of the bustier curve enticingly low and he can just see the shadow of dusky pink nipples through the lace.

“C’mere,” Sonny murmurs, and Rafael stumbles towards him. His hands come up to Sonny’s hips and pull them flush against his own as he tilts up for a kiss.

It’s soft and wet and a little messy, and Sonny tastes like the fizz of sparkling wine. Rafael chases the taste with his tongue, licking into Sonny’s mouth and tugging his head down to deepen the kiss.

“You ever fuck in here?” Rafael asks as he kisses a hot line down Sonny’s neck, tracing his collar bone with his tongue until he is at the lace top of the bustier.

“Nuh-uh,” Sonny gasps, his head thunking back against the door. “Ma’s got ears like a bat.”

“You’ll just have to be really quiet then, won’t you?” Rafael puts his mouth right next to Sonny’s ear. “You can be good and quiet for me, can’t you?”

“Mhm!” Sonny whimpers through closed lips.

Rafael steps back and Sonny arches his hips, trying to keep their contact. Rafael spins Sonny around and pushes him back against the door. Running his hands down Sonny’s arms, he brings them up to lay flat against the door.

“Don’t move,” he murmurs, and Sonny’s fingers splay flat against the wood.

Sonny’s erection is dragging the skirt up in the front, and it’s causing it to ride up in the back as well, high enough up his thighs that the lower curve of his ass just peeks out. He’s not wearing anything under the pantyhose and Rafael groans as he shoves the skirt higher up around his waist.

He kneels, his face inches from Sonny’s ass, and then leans in to rub his cheek against the smooth fabric stretched out across the delicious peach that is Sonny’s rear end. He can’t resist a nibble, biting at the flesh through the stockings, his spit dampening the fabric. Sonny whimpers and he does it again, nipping and biting, sucking at the juicy mounds of flesh. Sonny pushes back against him, his ass jiggling.

He stands, and then grips the nylon in both hands and yanks, ripping an enormous hole in the tights. Sonny gasps, but Rafael doesn’t pay attention to his dismay, too busy grabbing two handfuls of pert ass. He palms the lush skin, spreading the cheeks and admiring the pink furl of Sonny’s asshole peeking out from the pale white skin and black nylon.

He strokes it, watching it clench on nothing.

“Will I find lube if I look in your bedside table, I wonder?” He muses out loud. “Or were you a hand lotion kind of guy, too embarrassed to be seen buying lube?”

Sonny grinds helplessly against the door. “Lotion,” he gasps. “My uncle Tony was the local pharmacist.”

“The guy downstairs dressed as Joey Ramone?” Rafael laughs. “Didn’t want to get caught out, hm?”

“Raf, please.” Sonny gasps again. “Please.”

He strokes Sonny’s hole again, letting his finger trace the rim. He sucks on his finger, wetting it, and wiggles it into Sonny’s ass just a bit, groaning as he feels Sonny clench down on it.

Sonny tries to push back, tries to take more of his finger, but he moves back, and Sonny whimpers.

“I want you in me,” he begs. “Fuck, please. Get in me, Rafi.”

Rafael sucks on two fingers, coating them liberally in spit, and shoves them unceremoniously into his ass, crooking them and rubbing against Sonny’s prostate as he fucks his fingers in, stretching Sonny out.

His cock is so hard it’s pushing insistently against his zipper, and he peels open his pants, enjoying the release of pressure against his erection. He pulls his fingers out and spreads Sonny’s cheeks, rubbing his dick between them, then pushes his cheeks together and fucks up into the tight grip, the tip of his cock occasionally just catching on Sonny’s rim but never penetrating.

Sonny is keening quietly now, a low insistent whimper as he begs for more.

“I don’t know if you deserve more,” Rafael says harshly. “I think maybe I still owe you for tricking me about the costumes.”

Sonny cries out. “I’m sorry, Rafi, I’m sorry. I should have just told you. Please.”

“What do you need?”

“Your cock, I want your cock in me.”

“I didn’t ask what you _want_ , querido.” Rafael leans in to suck a bruising bite into Sonny’s shoulder. “I asked what you _need_.”

Sonny gasps, his mouth open and his breath coming in pants.

“I need to come,” he says. “Please, _make me come_.”

Rafael’s blood surges at Sonny’s choice of words. His boyfriend wants his orgasm pulled out of him with no mercy, wants Rafael to use him until he is spent and empty. He can do that.

He snaps his hips, frotting against him, his cock pushing up between Sonny’s asscheeks. He spreads them, watching his hole twitch at the constant near-pressure of his cockhead. There is a stream of precome leaking from his cock, dripping onto Sonny’s skin, and Rafael swipes at it with his thumb, bringing it up to Sonny’s mouth.

He sucks at it, laving Rafael’s thumb with his tongue, the digit stifling his muted moans. Sonny’s cock is still trapped in the tight stretch of nylon, but he rubs against the door, desperate for the friction that will tip him over the balance to the edge.

Rafael moves faster, frantic now, hands squeezing Sonny’s ass, nails digging crescents into his skin. Just as he feels like he’s about to come, just as he is so close that he is at the point where he couldn’t stop it if he tried, he nudges the tip of his cock against Sonny’s hole and it slips in.

It’s barely a half-inch, the edge of his crown still peeking out, but the shock of it sets Sonny off and he shakes as he comes, spilling hot inside the ruined pantyhose. His hole tightens, squeezing Rafael’s cockhead, and he bites again at Sonny’s shoulder to keep from groaning too loud as he climaxes, streams of come shooting into Sonny’s ass.

Sonny slumps against the door and Rafael pulls back, half collapsing onto the bed. There are drops of come still clinging to his cock and his shirt is sticking to him, and he grimaces as he remembers his overnight bag is still downstairs by the door.

Sonny teeters as he tries to upright himself, and then falls onto the bed next to Rafael, legs kicking up as he peels the pantyhose off completely.

They lie there catching their breath, and then hear fireworks coming from some neighbouring yard. Rafael looks at his watch. It’s ticking down to midnight.

“Do you want to rejoin the party for the countdown?” He asks in a mumble, yawning into his hand.

“Nah,” Sonny says. From downstairs they can hear cheering and loud voices beginning the final count to midnight.

“This has been the best year ever.” Sonny leans over him.

“And next year will be even better.” Rafael smiles up at him.

They kiss as the cheering reaches it’s crescendo and the clock ticks over to a new day.


End file.
